Tu Luz
by Mardok
Summary: Este fic pertenece al "Reto Reyes de la Noche de 10 días, del foro ¡Siéntate!". Inuyasha un joven, que extraña a su gran... amiga Kagome, lo han convertido en vampiro, el problema es que no queria, pero le toco. pero lo que el menos quiere es convertirse en un animal salvaje.
1. Tu luz 1

Primer Capitulo

Tu Luz

Este fic pertenece al "Reto Reyes de la Noche de 10 días, del foro ¡Siéntate!".

Pareja: Inuyasha & Kagome

Géneros: Romance/ Drama

Serie de Drabbles.

Palabras: No. 499

Universo Alterno

Disclaimer: Inuyasha & Co. no me pertencen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. / Espero les guste, es mi primer reto e historia.

Drabble 1: Sangre.

Y yo aquí saltando de árbol en árbol por el más _consolador_ y _tétrico_ bosque por el cual lo único que corría era soledad, ansiedad y miedo, parecía un cementerio por el cual pasa una brisa muy seca y fría. Solo, acordándome de Kagome, quien entro a mi vida como una hoja de primavera y se esfumo como una pizca de arena en el desierto, extrañando su maldita sonrisa, su espléndida aurora de paz que traía consigo, sus palabras tan alentadoras nunca estarán de menos y su fugaz ánimo para contar un chiste. Nunca estuvo de mal estar con ella, siempre me gustaron todos sus gestos, hasta el día en que se fue, su única expresión fue un llanto que carcomió el 50% de su rostro, solo por un líquido que salía de sus ojos, llamado _lágrimas._

Al pasar el primer año en que se marchó, me di cuenta de que no fue solo porque quería, sino que estaban matando a toda su familia, habían matado ya a sus abuelos, a un tío, entre otros.

_¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?, ¿Por qué nunca me conto nada?,_ el solo hecho de enterarme de esto me dejo en blanco. Nada era normal o común nadie se iba así como así, pero con o sin ella tenía que seguir.

Después del transcurso de dos años encontré a un grupo de amigos, ¿Qué cómo? No soy nada social, pero tampoco soy tan excluyente, tengo un algo que no se el cual le atrae a la gente, Sango una de mis mejores amigas fue la que me invito a conocerlos, Miroku su líder me conoció, me invito, me investigo, el maldito parecía un pinche agente del FBI, pero bueno al final me di cuenta que no era un agente del FBI, solo un vampiro.

_¿Qué raro?_, no, _¿Qué si eso existe?, _les cuento por mi propia experiencia, si existe, el único rollo que no me gusto fue que si no me unía, primero mataban a toda mi familia, mi madre, mis hermanos, mi padre y de ahí seguían, de lo contrario matar a personas _malas_ para sobrevivir era algo bueno en particular era como un sobrio Robin Hood solo que algo más sangriento, en fin, me uní.

Mi primer víctima, Hash Michael Lester, un hombre borracho que solo le gustaba violar a mujeres y luego matarlas, la primera vez que lo vi, fue en un bar, y el salió, era algo alto con barba, cabello largo y ojos miel, me acerque a él, y fue como si me hubiese olido, tres compañeros me acompañaban, me ayudaron y lo sujetaron entre todos, podía oler su deliciosa sangre, algo exquisita y nada valerosa, me acerque a él y sin el más leve movimiento lo mordí, y empezó a chorrear ese líquido color carmesí con un toque a olor metalizado, casi entre todo mi cuerpo caía, fue más que un vicio, fue algo que incito a todos mis instintos a que siguiera, hasta que sintiera su dolorosa muerte.

Fin Drabble 1: Sangre

Notas de autor: En este primer capitulo lo unico que trato de utilizar es el contexto de describir la historia, sin mucho guion, ya que en un Drabble me di cuenta que es poco para expresar tanto, aunque, nada difícil.


	2. Tu Luz 2

Tu Luz

Este fic pertenece al "Reto Reyes de la Noche de 10 días, del foro ¡Siéntate!".

Palabras: No. 499

Disclaimer: Inuyasha & Co. no me pertencen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. /Hola chicos, hoy subo mi segundo Drabble, quizas tenga algo de suspenso y pues espero les guste.

Drabble 2: Cruz.

No todo lo que pensamos tiende a ser verdad, pero lo que pensaba y sentía hacia Kagome era bastante real, que para mí se convertía en una verdad. No me iba a quedar quieto, siguiendo con mi vida, solo matando y desangrando, hasta que su recuerdo se perdiera en el más oscuro y obsceno pensamiento que tuviera como un animal descendiente a Dios, tenía que encontrarla de alguna manera, mientras que hacia mi trabajo solidario de todas las noches, matando.

Después de varios meses, no más de 12, me sentía como en una familia, cada vez que hacia esto, de matar y chupar hasta la más leve y gota vital de aquel simple y bastardo humano, me sentía como un ser detestablemente satisfecho conmigo mismo. Mi pregunta era, _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me está pasando esto a mí? ¿En qué me estoy convirtiendo?_, no me sentía tan "humano" como antes, parecía un animal salvaje hambriento. Por lo único que podía seguir era por mi seguridad de volver a ver a Kagome.

Me di cuenta de que las personas más difíciles de cazar tenían algo en común, algunos eran ricos, otros tenían familia, otros herejes, pero para todos ellos su "algo en común" era un símbolo muy extraño, con cuatro extremos, casi siempre todos muy bien cuidados, sin ningún rasguño ni algo quebradas, a lo que le llaman: _La cruz._

El día en que Marisha Anaka acerco esa Cruz a mí ha sido uno de mis peores días, me sentía como una mierda completa, no podía mover más del 80% de mi cuerpo, y el otro 20% lo movía con la peor motricidad posible existente, _¿Qué diablos me pasa? –_ _gritaba dentro de mí._ En ese momento me di cuenta del porque le huían a la cruz, en esos tiempos, ya iba solo a desarrollar cada trabajo que me tocaba, pero algo que nunca pensé fue que me pasara esto, un animal como uno atacado por un simple objeto sin vida, que coño, no tenía sentido.

Fue lo peor que he vivido en mi vida, me sentía un asco, creo que un caracol se movía y sentía más que yo, de pronto empecé a sentir golpes de una manera brutal y despiadada, con palos de madera parecían de cedro, yo que sé, en fin me dolió mucho, hasta que me hicieron destellar, y de una gota de llanto por el dolor, desmayar.

Desperté sudando, _¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Qué me ha pasado?_, lo único que podía escuchar eran gritos de una multitud de gente, gritando, _Quemen al hijo de satanás. _Para ser lo peor de ese día, ¡sí!, me habían encerrado y, ¡sí! me iban a matar, pero no de una manera normal o decente, sino siendo quemado como carne para azar. Mi único pensamiento era, _Kagome te encontrare de una manera u otra, y de aquí me voy a escapar, _lo que tenía en mente, era mi plan de escape, algo sigiloso y rápido, porque el tiempo no estaba a mi favor...

Fin Drabble 2: Cruz


	3. Tu Luz 3

Tu Luz

Este fic pertenece al "Reto Reyes de la Noche de 10 días, del foro ¡Siéntate!".

Palabras: No. 496

Disclaimer: Inuyasha & Co. no me pertencen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Drabble 3: Ajo.

_¡Inuyasha!¡Inuyasha!,_ escuchaba el grito de una joven dentro de la oscuridad, la cual me acechaba; en un estado tan decaído mi cuerpo estaba totalmente inmóvil,_ ¡Dios!, _gritaba dentro de mí, de repente vi una mano acercándoseme a mí, intentado ayudarme a levantar, la tome entre mis manos, y en el intermedio mientras que estaba intentándome levantar. Me desperté, _No santo coño, me he desmayado_.

Mi muy bien pensado plan de escape aun no aparecía, no sabía cómo salir de aquella cárcel, _Que tristeza, ¡Aquí no voy a morir!, _me decí intentaba levantarme solo sentía necesidad de comer, llevaba ya un día ahí encerrado y lo único que escuchaba era a los guardias, hablando de mi cercana muerte, que era aquella misma noche.

Me levante de un salto, sosteniendo muy fuerte de las paredes, mis garras comenzaban a crecer, _¡Carajo, solo quiero matar y comer!, _y mientras que pasaba esto, percibí un leve olor a algo que a veces le aplican a las comidas, Ajo. Este olor se comenzó a ser más fuerte, y mis ansias de matar igual. Era como si por oler eso, perdía mi sentido racional de no ser un animal.

Con mis garras intentaba rasgar las paredes, pero eran de metal, _Oh si, en este momento ya me sentía perdido y medio muerto, _comenzaba a perder la noción de todo, mi vista, mi olfato, mis sentidos, empecé a sudar tanto que parecía un baño de maría, hasta que me caí al suelo casi agonizando. _Kagome, Perdóname, voy a morir. _

De inmediato empecé a escuchar gritos de desesperación y llantos tan fuertes que parecían como si estuviesen desgarrando a personas por todos lados, y estaba en lo correcto. En mi celda, exploto una bomba, tan fuerte que dejo un timbre en mis tímpanos casi no podía ver nada muy bien, todo era tan borroso que casi ni podía abrir mis ojos, mas cono ese bendito olor a ajo. Intentando abrir mis ojos vi a Miroku, y me desmaye, por enésima vez.

¿Dónde_ estoy?, _En casa, me responde Sango. No me sentía muy bien, pues aquello por lo que había pasado había sido muy fuerte, en esas entra Miroku llevándome una copa llena de sangre, tomándola sin pensarlo dos veces, me tome todo aquel liquido tan exquisito. De inmediato mire a Miroku y le dije, _Miroku necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a alguien, necesito tu ayuda. _El mirándome me responde, _se trata de la tal chica, ¿Kagome, eh?_ , yo con una sonrisa muy obvia dije _sí. _Él me contesta,_ claro Inuyasha, te ayudare, pero tenemos serios y graves problemas que tal vez tu no sabías acerca de la familia de Kagome, pero en fin, duerme y recupérate que desde mañana, ¡comenzaremos con la búsqueda de tu chica! _Estaba muy preocupado en lo que podía pasar desde mañana, no sabía que me estaba ocultando Kagome, no sabía nada. Pensando en ella y en mi futuro, me dormí, preparado para lo que pudiese venir.

Fin de Drabble 3: Ajo


	4. Tu Luz 4

Tu Luz

Este fic pertenece al "Reto Reyes de la Noche de 10 días, del foro ¡Siéntate!".

Palabras: No. 499

Disclaimer: Inuyasha & Co. no me pertencen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Drabble 4: Colmillos.

Me despierto, muy intrigado de lo que me iba a contar Miroku, en lo concreto no sabía nada. Me levanto y voy al baño a tomar una ducha. Estaba muy cansado, era milagro el que hubiese sobrevivido al solo hecho de oler ajo, más de 1 minuto. Cuando estaba secando mi cara denoto algo extraño, mis colmillos estaban creciendo, de inmediato voy al espejo y me miro, mi piel estaba cambiando de tonalidad y textura, y mis colmillos parecían los de un tigre dientes de sangre, _Oh no, me estoy convirtiendo en un animal. _

No lo podía creer, estaba muy extraño, cogí el espejo y me vi directamente a los ojos, detallando que mi pupila se estaba perdiendo en un aro muy negro, muy oscuro. Mi piel era casi blanca y mis colmillos se veían tan grandes, que podía desgarrar cualquier cosa con ellos. Mi energía y poder como vampiro, estaba creciendo, pero a la vez que sucedía esto perdía la noción de quien era, y tenía que tener cuidado con mis próximas víctimas, o sino tal vez podía perder el control; hasta me imagine, que podía matar a Kagome.

Mientras me acababa de cambiar de ropa, entro Miroku con Sango. _Hola y gracias a los dos por lo de anoche, les debo mi vida, pero ahora necesito saber, ¿Qué pasa con Kagome? Sin rodeos, Por Favor. _Miroku se sentó al lado mío y empezó a charlar conmigo, casi todo lo que me decía no me tenía en incumbencia, solo hablaba casi de su familia, a quienes habían matado, y del nacimiento de Kagome. Cuando pequeña ella nació con una deficiencia en su corazón, esto la mantuvo más de 6 meses hospitalizada y los médicos les habían dicho a sus padres que era mejor que dejara de sufrir y la desconectaran, vivía solo por unas máquinas que controlaban su corazón, pastas y una cánula.

Los padres ya preocupados por el estado de su hija, buscaron una solución para que no muriera, una noche la sacaron de la clínica, y en sus últimos minutos de vida un tal Naraku la muerde para salvarle la vida, lo que ellos no sabían es que él era un hombre lobo y le había puesto la maldición a Kagome en sus venas. Los padres al encontrar ese contacto no sabían si era confiable o no, pero solo querían salvar a su hija, Naraku Lo único que les pidió, fue que le abonaran una cantidad de dinero cada mes, y si no lo hacían, un familiar por mes, moriría. La familia de Kagome no es que fuese muy adinerada pero cumplieron por esto hasta que ella cumplió sus 15 años, después no tenían con que pagar y su familia comenzó a morir, por eso se mudaron. Aun así ella no podía estar segura ahora, esa gente solo la quería matar y aniquilar. Pero eso nunca va a pasar porque yo la voy a encontrar, mi rescate hacia ella hasta ahora va a comenzar…

Drabble 4: Colmillos.


	5. Tu Luz 5

Tu Luz

Este fic pertenece al "Reto Reyes de la Noche de 10 días, del foro ¡Siéntate!".

Palabras: No. 498

Disclaimer: Inuyasha & Co. no me pertencen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Drabble 5: Estaca.

Aquel día que Miroku me conto todo sobre Kagome, me dijo que sabía en qué pueblo se encontraba. Los vampiros como él y otros de su rango cazaban a estas bestias lobo, fuesen hombre o mujer, porque de igual manera que nos pasaba a nosotros ellos con el tiempo se iban convirtiendo en un animal salvaje sin dejar huella de que alguna vez fueron un ser humano. Antes de salir Miroku me advirtió que podría ser peligroso, de igual manera los hombre/mujer lobo cazaban vampiros cazaban vampiros, como algunos de nosotros los cazábamos a ellos. Una forma de matarlos a ellos podría ser con plata, introduciendo de alguna manera eso en su cuerpo, y una forma de matarnos a nosotros podría ser con una estaca enterrándola directamente al corazón, eso de matarse mutuamente lo hacen para mantener un equilibrio de _plagas_, _¿extraño, no?, _pero bueno, Miroku me dio una espada muy bien afilada de metal, para poderme defender.

Luego de esto salimos de inmediato a una clase de establo que tenia Sango, cada uno cogió un caballo y empezamos a trasladarnos al pueblo en el cual estaba Kagome. Lo que me dijo Miroku me dejo pensando bastante, _si los vampiros matan a hombres lobos, podrían matar a Kagome, y sino yo podría perderla a ella, porque se podía convertir en un animal salvaje, sin que me pueda recordar. _Mientras que íbamos cabalgando Miroku me hablaba de que existía una cura para salvarla, ya que ella no era sangre pura como yo, porque no habíamos nacido con esta maldición, la de los hombre/mujer lobo era que fuesen mordidos por un vampiro, y la cura para los vampiros era que se le fuesen quitados sus colmillos de una manera violenta y sin anestesia.

Para las reservas de "alimento" llevábamos ocho tarros llenos de sangre, enserio que parecíamos una secta satánica, que susto, aunque claro, solo era para sobrevivir. Ya nos faltaba poco para llegar a donde Kagome habíamos pasado cinco días enteros cabalgando, sin ningún problema, hasta que llegamos a una posada para tomar un descanso. Para ser sincero, nos atendieron muy bien, un señor y dos jóvenes creo que eran sus hijos, nada sospechoso. Hasta que llegó la hora de dormir, los malditos nos encerraron y entraron por el techo a atacarnos, yo saque mi espada, Sango un sable y Miroku unas dagas, claro, todo era de acero, y claro, eran hombres lobo.

Mientras nos atacaban uno de ellos se lanzó sobre mí, a mi espalda, Miroku ya había matado a uno y sango me estaba ayudando, no me di cuenta, pero cuando gire mi cabeza se acercaba con una estaca, _lo vi tan lento, pero no hice nada para defenderme, _Sango salto sobre mí y la estaca cayó directamente en su corazón, Miroku miro y grito desesperadamente, y mato a los otros dos en menos de dos segundos; ella cayendo en mis brazos, me dijo, _se fuerte y éxitos, _y sin más, cerrando sus ojos, Sango había muerto.

Fin De Drabble 5: Estaca.

Notas de autor: Hoy el final parece algo cerrado, pero seguiré con el drabble 6, aun Inuyasha Y Miroku siguen vivos, recorriendo su camino hasta encontrar a Kagome, espero les guste.


	6. Tu Luz 6

Tu Luz

Este fic pertenece al "Reto Reyes de la Noche de 10 días, del foro ¡Siéntate!".

Palabras: No. 402

Disclaimer: Inuyasha & Co. no me pertencen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Drabble 6: Halloween.

Necesitábamos salir de aquella cabaña, pero de igualmente necesitábamos quemar todo sobre esto, con todos los hombres y sango, cuando Miroku me vio que lo iba hacer me detuvo con lágrimas escurriendo por su rostro, aun así no me podía detener, no podíamos dejar rastro alguno de lo que había pasado y tampoco teníamos tiempo para empezar hacer tumbas, porque necesitábamos llegar en un día, ya que se comenzaba a festejar como una especie de fiesta a la que le llaman _"Halloween" _ para nosotros era mucho más fácil, varios hospedajes se abrían y muy económicos y además las cosas era algo económicas, necesitábamos ropa y también algo para comer, además de solo sangre.

En el momento que Miroku me miro, cerró los ojos, encendí un fosforo y lo puse en un camino de gasolina que había en aquella cabaña, y todo se prendió tanto que parecía como si un pedazo de sol hubiese caído al cielo, mientras tanto, Miroku no podía parar de gritar, para el sango era más que una compañera de trabajo, era su amiga y su compañera. Después de esto lo desate y lo mire fijamente a los ojos, y no vi más que un animal, solo quería venganza de sangre y matar a cualquier lobo que se le cruzara por el camino, a excepción de Kagome, claro está.

Miroku no quería nada más que venganza, su odio empezó a carcomer todo su ser y su alma. Cuando llegamos al pueblo nos asombramos, porque era muy grande, habían bastantes casas, mucha gente, y comercio casi por todo lado, por lo que era Halloween, una época en la que cualquier persona se puede poner algo sujeto a otro, pueden ser hasta animales si quieren, lo bueno era que nosotros dos ya teníamos nuestro _disfraz, _el de vampiro. Lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue, _creo que va a ser muy, muy pero muy difícil encontrar a Kagome_, aunque creo que mi cara de sorprendido lo decía todo. Lo único que podía hacer aquella noche era irme acostar, para descansar y prepararme para el siguiente día comenzar a buscar a Kagome de una forma en la que ella no me viera ni me notara. Aun así tenía miedo de perder a Miroku era mi único acompañante, mi guía y mi protector, era lo único que tenia de apoyo, y no lo quería perder. Así que, _Kagome, te encontrare…_

Fin De Drabble 6: Halloween.

Nota: Hola chicos, el drabble de hoy esta muy suave y poco descriptivo, mi inspiracion no esta que vuela asi demasiado pero hago el intento, mas que todo, por cumplir con el reto y porque se que no es dificil, espero les guste.


	7. Tu Luz 7

Tu Luz

Este fic pertenece al "Reto Reyes de la Noche de 10 días, del foro ¡Siéntate!".

Palabras: No. 402

Disclaimer: Inuyasha & Co. no me pertencen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Drabble 7: Muercielago.

Me despierto algo feliz porque ya estaba en este pueblo para encontrar a Kagome, algo triste porque habíamos perdido a Sango, y algo preocupado porque la rabia y la venganza estaba consumiendo a Miroku, en un intento de desahogo buscando solo la muerte, las cosas se ponían borrosas, _¿Qué me pasaba?, _era como si algo dentro de mi dijera, _no vas a poder, no vas a encontrar a nadie, y solo te vas a ahogar en la oscuridad de esta maldición, _aunque luchaba contra esto cada día, de igual forma en cada momento se ponía más fuerte.

_Kagome, necesito que me salves_, estoy cada vez más perdido en una daga de oscuridad, pero convencido de encontrarla, así que salí. Mi primer día de búsqueda con Miroku, ya era algo tarde, el sol se estaba perdiendo entre las montañas mientras que la oscuridad aparecía detrás de nosotros, como si estuviese desvaneciendo cada rayo de luz entre las montañas que le daban la espalda al sol. Estaba muy pendiente de cada persona que pasaba debajo de nosotros, estábamos por cada techo de las casas, era imposible que nos vieran, ya que era muy difícil vernos y el contorno para ver encima de los techos de cada casa no era muy aceptable, ya que no habían ni siquiera puentes, solo las montañas.

Lo único que rodeaba al pueblo era un bosque, y entre lo profundo de el, empezamos a escuchar escabullidos entre las hojas de los árboles, como si algo muy veloz se estuviese acercando, pero era raro porque no se sentía el soporte de su cuerpo entre la madera de cada árbol, como si estuviesen volando. Como estábamos tan concentrados en lo que se aproximaba no nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos al borde del techo, de un momento a otro, salieron un montón animales, parecían ratas con alas, colmillos y garras, a lo que le llaman murciélagos. Sin darme cuenta por la impresión, di un salto hacia tras con Miroku y caímos al piso dándome un golpe tan fuerte que me retumbo hasta la parte más interna de mi cabeza, pero no me podía quedar ahí, así que me levante tan lento que vi cómo la gente se quedaba mirando hacia arriba, lo que nos rodeaba en el cielo, ya no era cielo, eran murciélagos, estaban completamente alborotados.

Cuando me levante, vi a una chica una estatura no muy alta, su cabello totalmente liso, su piel tan blanca y teñida de vida como siempre, y recordé a Kagome, _¿saben?, coño ¡Era KAGOME!_, la estupidez me dejo loco por un segundo, que casi no pude reaccionar, estaba llorando de la felicidad, y algo congestionado por el golpe y su pinche presencia, casi no podía decir nada, estaba tan ciego a lo que venía, los murciélagos estaban así, porque son cazados por lobos y cuando pasa esto buscan un pueblo para refugiarse, un grupo de hombres lobos se acercaban y allí estaba Naraku, la guerra en aquel pueblo iba a comenzar…

Fin De Drabble 7: Muercielago.


	8. Tu Luz 8

Tu Luz

Este fic pertenece al "Reto Reyes de la Noche de 10 días, del foro ¡Siéntate!".

Palabras: No. 498

Disclaimer: Inuyasha & Co. no me pertencen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Drabble 8: Dracula.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta, toda le gente estaba algo alborotada, corriendo hacia lado y lado, nosotros no sabíamos si era porque sabían de que venían los hombres lobo o porque estaban congestionados por ver tantos murciélagos encima de ellos. La multitud me hizo perder conciencia por un momento, no sabía si pararme y matar gente o si irme para la casa y alistarme para lo que venía. Mi pupila se dilato y mis colmillos se denotaron tanto que casi ni podía cerrar mi boca. De inmediato Miroku me pego un puño para controlarme y me llevo alzado a la casa, me dio algo de sangre y sentía que me gritaba, ¡_Inuyasha!, reacciona ya, _la verdad no sé porque perdí la noción pero me sentía algo ansioso por la sangre.

No podía seguir así, y tome la decisión de levantarme, algo débil con mi cuerpo, pero lo hice, y mire a mi alrededor, Miroku se estaba alistando, se había puesto gabán totalmente negro con muchos bolsillos, en los cuales solo portaba armas para defenderse. Sin preguntarme como seguía me paso una, y cogí mi espada de acero, no sabía muy bien cómo utilizarla, pero sabía que la adrenalina que iba a sentir me iba a ayudar.

Así que salimos, aun había gente por las calles, llevábamos un gorro que nos tapaba la cara, así que si veía a Kagome no importaba, no me reconocería. Separándonos por las calles empezamos a ayudar a toda la gente, para que entrara a las casas, y se refugiara de inmediato, estaba por acabar en una manzana y veo a un niño llorando en la esquina, apenas me voy a acercar, el se viene corriendo directo a mi, y de la nada un lobo salta delante de el, dejándolo sin escapatoria para que llegara a mí. Cogiendo mi espada me fui hacia a el, no podía dejar que matara a aquel niño.

Cuando me doy cuenta, el lobo agarra al niño de un brazo, y salta cayéndoseme la espada sobrepasando las casas, _¡Lo iba a morder!_, mi única opción era matarlo, pero _¿Cómo?, _mi pupila se dilato perdiéndose en una fuga infinita de oscuridad, y mis garras crecieron tanto, que cogí el brazo con el que había agarrado al niño y pasando mis garras por el, se lo arranque de un solo golpe, luego lo mordí hasta la vena yugular, desangrándolo con toda mi fuerza y querer posible. Se habla de cuando un vampiro tiene esta magnitud de fuerza, es un perteneciente a la sangre pura, de _Drácula_, que incógnita la mía, _¿Cómo puedo ser eso, si nací siendo un humano?_, lo único que podía saber en ese momento, era que había matado a aquel lobo y que había podido salvar al niño. No se cómo lo hice, pero me pude controlar, conlleve mi fuerza y aquel don que tenía en ese momento, saliendo a las calles con Miroku nuevamente, estábamos listos para esta guerra, tanto los lobos como la noche empezaron a aparecer…

Fin De Drabble 8: Dracula.


	9. Tu Luz 9

Tu Luz

Este fic pertenece al "Reto Reyes de la Noche de 10 días, del foro ¡Siéntate!".

Palabras: No. 499

Disclaimer: Inuyasha & Co. no me pertencen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Drabble 9: Noche.

La noche nos estaba comiendo, todo empezó a oscurecer como un cajón sin salida, las voces y los gritos de las personas eran las que más se notaban en ese momento, cuando me sentí en plena oscuridad, en aquel instante tuve miedo. Miedo a perder a Miroku o a Kagome, miedo a ser un animal, a no tener fe y confianza en mí, a que podía perder todo por lo he hecho hasta el momento en un minuto… pero me di cuenta de que el miedo es verdadero pero opcional, así que esto me llevo a la acción, me depuro más pensar en mis miedos, para que no pasaran, así que lo tome como un alimento nutriendo mis ganas de seguir adelante.

Las bestias comenzaron a llegar, así que salí a atacar con Miroku, sin casi parpadear, eran muchas las que se nos acercaban tan rápido que podíamos escuchar cada paso y salto que daban, con mi poder ataque a muerte con mi espada, mientras que Miroku, solo se defendía con sus garras, sabia que lo estaba perdiendo, parecía como si la noche estuviese entre sus ojos, tan oscuros y sin un rayo de luz, no inspiraban nada más que venganza y la furia de un animal.

Apenas escuche un grito de una bestia salvaje, gire y vi a Miroku, ¿fue_ el?..._ sus manos y casi todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de sangre, había desgarrado a más de 10 bestias, me di cuenta de que estaba observando hacia la terraza de una casa, y apenas grita, _¡NARAKU!. _Me di cuenta de que la única razón por la que él estuviese allí, era por Kagome, la iba a matar.

Miroku me ayudo a perseguir a Naraku, hasta cuando llegamos a una casa, en la cual el había entrado. Cuando me doy cuenta una muchacha estaba desangrada en el piso y al final del corredor Naraku tenía a Kagome entre sus brazos, no sabía si estaba desmayada o muerta. Y mis ojos solo detectaron el movimiento de mis pies acercándosele a él, rasgándole la cara con mi garras; lo había lanzado hacia atrás, así que cogí a Kagome entre mis brazos mirando a Miroku, _Sálvala a ella, que hasta aquí te puedo acompañar amigo mío, _dijo. Y dándole unas gracias me fui con Kagome, por el techo de la casa. Lo que no me había dado cuenta era que Miroku tenía un plan, cuando salí de la casa por la terraza, los lobos la estaban rodeando eran muchos y empezaron a entrar, yo solo podía correr y correr con ella entre mis brazos. Hasta cuando de pronto, la casa explota, Miroku había dado su vida por mí en aquella casa, matando a Naraku y a las bestias, en esa noche me di cuenta de que tanto como mi poder y mi maldición, pueden ser controladas. Llegue al patio de una casa con Kagome, pero sabía que no podía dejar así, tenía que quitarle esa maldición de sus venas esa misma noche…

Fin De Drabble 9: Noche.


	10. Tu Luz 10

Tu Luz

Este fic pertenece al "Reto Reyes de la Noche de 10 días, del foro ¡Siéntate!".

Palabras: No. 285

Disclaimer: Inuyasha & Co. no me pertencen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Drabble 10: Sensualidad.

Ya estando en el patio de aquella casa, con Kagome en mis brazos, no lo podía creer, la había vuelto a ver, estaba más alta de lo que me acordaba, con su cuerpo delgado y perfecto, sus labios tan rojos como los recordaba, su piel suave y blanca, y sus dientes tan finamente limpios; aún seguía desmayada, pero sabía que ya se iba a despertar, así mientras mi mano acariciaba su pelo, suavemente, deslizándose por su rostro, disfrutando todo lo que pudiese en ese momento, la bese, demostrando este amor desde estos labios hasta mi alma, y luego de esto, le quite su maldición, _mordiéndola en el cuello. _Dejándola resguardada esa noche en aquella casa, me fui.

Cuando fui a la otra casa, por el cuerpo de Miroku, había miles de cuerpos tirados semi-destruidos de aquellas bestias, pero el único que no encontré fue el de Naraku, se había escapado, sabía que iba a volver y sabía que venía por ella, a cobrar lo que le debía su familia, pero ya no con dinero, sino con solo muerte y destrucción. Así que me tenía que quedar en aquel pueblo, no la iba a dejar nunca porque de igual manera que los humanos nosotros como vampiros, sentimos, lloramos, gritamos de dolor, sonreímos y morimos. Como protector me quedare, y como amigo siempre agradecer a Miroku y a Sango, por darme la oportunidad de cuidar al amor de mi vida.

Con todo lo que la amaba, no la podía poner en peligro estando de nuevo junto a ella, aun siendo yo un animal, tengo mis razones para protegerla, así fuese de lejos, porque ella ha sido mi único amor desde niño, mi apoyo para seguir, _Mi Luz… _

Fin De Drabble 10: Sensualidad.

Espero les haya gustado, y pues ya que es mi primer historia, gracias por leer. :)


End file.
